Sith reborn
by Darklordofthedarkside
Summary: A apprentice from the old republic arhued to he as strong or stronger in the force as anakin comes to the clone wars.


Council member Fatar. Yes my lord the elderly men said. I see you found yourself an apprentice, indeed my lord. The boy is stronger then any being I have ever seen.

I will be taking him for myself.

The elderly men with a quiver on his lip spoke with a croak, no my lord. The lord of the sith Darth revan never got told no. NO? You think you can so no to me revan said while turning his head side ways. Yes my lord I have trained the boy for 16 years since he was born I have raised trained him I will not let you take him.

Revan could feel the anger growing in the elderly man.

Your death will unfortunate fatar. The old men's spine stood straighter then it head in years. Revan turned to the boy, will you join me boy he said more telling then asking. Yes my lord. Good dispose of the old man he said as he walked out of the chambers then come find me.

The boy felt odd doing this but he knew his former master could teach him no more. I'm sorry katar the boy said honestly while he summoned his lightsaber.

Katar you where my prize I wont let you became a weapon of revan. You can't stop me old man I'm powerful then any being you've ever seen. Fatar shook His head I'm gonna show you a move the likes of revan doesn't even know. Fatar summoned the force took one step in the light and let darkness soak him everywhere else ok boy I'll show you true power. Fire slowly grew in the old mans hand, so you do have a trick I don't know no matter you will still die the boi charged at fatar. Fatar pushes his hand forward and the fire barried it's way into the boys heart. Fatar was brought to tears as the boy had raised and trained from birth screamed in fury as everything burned his bones melting with it by the time fatar was finished nothing remained.

The nameless boy awoke in a world filled with darkness.

Hello boy screamed a voice. Hello the boy responded a body appeared out of the shadows aproached the boy and patted the boys cheek great power i sense in you. You have been asleep for 3,956 years we will bring back to life if you wish. You have the power well boy the force has the power to do anything. You can't be the force the force is not a physical being. Just because you have never seen something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. The boy nodded in understanding. Then the shadow simply touched the boys forhead and he disappeared.

Present

Jedi council

The 12 members of the Jedi council sat in a circle discussing weather or not they should show support in expanding the GAR. Suddenly all the Jedi got a migraine type pain they clutched there heads. Disturbance in the force has been the little green grandmaster Jedi spoke. Mace windu nodded be alert we should be ready for an attack of any kind. All the council members nodded. Mediate on this I will yoda said as he stood up and all his fellow jedis followed. Council dismissed you are.

All the Jedi nodded to yoda in a friendly way as they walked out.

Anakin Skywalker was playing body guard for his wife once again when he sensed a disturbance in the force he fell to his knees. Padme ran to anakin are you all right she asked as she embrassed him with a hug.

Anakin nodded I'm fine I just need some water. One of the clones helping anakin escort Padme handed the Jedi some water thanks anakin said the clone gave a nod.

Ashoka tano also sensed a dirtubance in the force but she simply got a minor head ache. Weird Ashoka said to her master looks like I'm the tougher one. Anakin gave his padawan a smirk or the weaker one because you couldn't sense it as greatly as I could. Ashoked pouted oh I didn't think about it that way. Hey skyguy Ashoka asked yes my young padawan why'd Padme come. To talk to Jabba the Hutt my young padawan. Can't ourselfs Ashoka asked innocently Padme gave the girl a smile yes but the senate feels it is more professional if a senate member accompanied you.

oh ok Ashoka said pleased with the answer she got.

That's the end of this chapter


End file.
